Heretofore, electrolysis water, which can be obtained by conducting electrolysis of a raw material solution containing chlorine ions, by means of an electrolysis water making device, is known to have an advantageous characteristic in that it has a high level of sterilizing effect while having a low level of chlorine concentration, and it also has a high level of safety for humans. For this reason, electrolysis water is widely used in the food-related field for sterilizing food products or instruments that process food products. Particularly, in recent years, since the level of public awareness on food product hygiene management or hygiene management of food product handlers is increasing, development of an electrolysis water making device that can be used and maintained easily for general household purposes as well as commercial purposes is to be expected.
As a configuration of this electrolysis water making device, there may be considered a configuration such that a power control device is arranged between a direct-current power supply and an electrolytic cell, a desired electric current is applied to the electrolytic cell by the power control device based on the direct-current power supplied from the direct-current power supply, and electrolysis is applied to the raw material solution by means of the applied electric current in the electrolytic cell. For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a constant current control circuit 42 that supplies desired constant electric current to an electrolytic cell 1, based on direct-current power of a direct-current power supply 41, in order to perform electrolysis on seawater that circulates within the main body of the electrolytic cell 1 (refer to paragraphs [0032] to [0033], [0049] to [0051], and FIG. 2).